Alone
by RoMayDrako
Summary: A Ellone/Seifer fic that didn't go any where. So since I got 4 others to do I give up on this one. There's no more reason to continue it. It'll forever be over shadowed by OneManNoClue, even though it's nothing like it. So, since it's rarely read, GAVE UP
1. Default Chapter

Hello. I'm gonna have fun with this.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8  
  
Ellone sat in the porch. It was to quiet, but she knew at any second it would all change. Getting up she walks into the house. Seifer lay snoring on a couch. Typical while the kids were away. Laughing to herself she gently shakes him awake. He opens his eyes weekly and looks at Ellone. Like he's been doing he gets up and walks to the door. A storm was moving in and it was getting dark out.  
  
Then her herd it.  
  
"Give it back it's mine!"  
  
"I'm telling mom."  
  
The kids are home. Not from school or anything, just the neighbors. It gave Ellone and Seifer time alone to them self. He looks over his five two year girls, and his 1 ten year old son. And to think Ellone might be pregnant again.  
  
Then approached a cowboy behind the group. It was Irvine. Seifer concentrates trying not to feel the feelings of hatred for Ellone's sake. To bad Irvine didn't feel the same way. The clouds break loose and a rain begins to fall. The sky darkening greatly.  
  
"Seife get them in side." Seifer orders to his oldest son.  
  
Seife herds his sisters into the house. Ellone runs to the door. Fear tainted her eyes. Unconsciously she was shaking her fist at Irvine. Still her face was as innocent as can be.  
  
"What are you doing here Irvine?" Seifer asks coldly.  
  
"Please you two don't be treating each other like that." Ellone pleads feeling the tension suffocating her.  
  
"Selphies on a sugar rush from Rinoa giving her a shit load of candy." Irvine says coolly. "So right now she's very annoying."  
  
"Hmf. So because of that you visit after eleven years of no contact?" Seifer snaps back.  
  
Ellone claps her hands and looks at hungry hands looking at her. The kids are hungry. Perfect ploy to get the two talking.  
  
"Why don't you two go for a walk while I make supper. Okay SEIFER." Ellone says sweetly, and letting Seifer know her intentions.  
  
"I.."  
  
Seifer grabs the cowboy by the arm and pulls him away from the house. Ellone had him well trained not to argue. Despite her calm manner she can be quit nasty when pushed.  
  
Irvine glares at Seifer, upon opening his mouth to speak he hears an explosion by the house. Irvine feels his body lift off the ground and get tossed like a rag doll. Faintly he watches as Seifer flies past. Both hit the ground hard. The world goes dark.  
  
~~~  
  
Hours later Seifer forces himself awake. The pounding in his head made the world spin wildly. Irvine lay a hundred yards away. Blood flowing down his face. Looking up towards the house he realizes... There was no house. Just a crater.  
  
"OH God Ellone." Seifer forces him self to his feet.  
  
Irvine wakes up groaning. The blood on his face just from a deep wound nothing more. Easily he stands to his feet and looks at a staggering Seifer. Irvine also notices the lack of house, and the new crater.  
  
"Siefer I'm so-"   
  
"You wanted this to happen Irvine!" Seifer screams.  
  
"No I didn't, I swear."  
  
Seifer notices something odd in the crater. Small and unmoving. Stupidly Seifer tries to move forward. Irvine catches him and pushes him back.  
  
"I'll g take a look." Irvine says with almost a hiss.  
  
Irvine carefully guides his way down the crator. Blood burning his eyes and making the decent treterous. But once he got closer to the object he threw caution to the wind. It was one of Seifers daughters. Despite her injuries she was still alive. But just barely.  
  
Clutching her little body Irvine makes his way up the crater wall. Seifer was no were in site. Hopefully he didn't do anything stupid. All the years Irvine knew Seifer he knew doing something stupid was the norm. Not this time though. Rising from the crater Ivine notices Seifer laying on the ground. Tears in his eyes.  
  
"Siefer get up. It's your daughter and she's hurt bad." Irvine shouts to him.  
  
~~~  
  
It didn't take long to get back to the Gardan. Seifer's appearance was not welcome, but the little girl needed help. Laying in the hospital bed the doctors did all they could to cure her. Now it was up to the girls will whether she lived or not. Seifer sat at her side and brush's away her hair carefully.  
  
Irvine glares at Seifer from the outside. He still couldn't see Seifer being a good father. Much less a good role figure. And now with his wife, and his kids gone how would he fair alone. Irvine had to be ready to fight if need be. This was just the beginning of what would be a long night.   
  
Outside a storm rumbled.  
  
***  
  
Okay have to get this done. 


	2. chapter2

Okay here's the next chapter. I should have put a label on bottom that there would be another chapter... ... I never said this author was bright. Especially after the crazy ride called life I've been riding...  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8 nor have ever claimed to. So don't send a big scary guy in a suit to my door and take what I don't have.  
  
  
  
A day had past. Seifer's child remained in a coma. Poor Seifer refused any bite to eat. and for some strange reason Rinoa and taken to caterwauling Squall into trying to feeding him. Of course with little result. No one could make a man eat when his heart wasn't in it. About noon or some where around there, a pissy, and very drunk Irvine storms into the infirmary. Drunk cause he couldn't take the fact Seifer was still under their roof.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her Seifer." Irvine says taking a swig on an almost empty whiskey bottle.  
  
"I can't, not to mention your drunk." Seifer says coldly.  
  
"I'm not drunk."  
  
Seifer barely has time to get his nerves when Irvine grabs him by the collar and jerks him to his feet. Irvine's intentions not were hostile, and violent. Shit, what would get that girl Selphie in here to calm her boyfriend? Instinctively Seifer makes an error; He pushes Irvine backwards.  
  
Irvine growls and clenches his fist. In slow motion Irvine's fist connects with Seifer's chin. Seifer stagger back stunned and falls. All he saw was chocobo's running around his head. Pretty yellow ones. No times to count chocobo's, Irvine grabs Seifer by the hair and drags him out of the infirmary. Seifer tried to keep his feet under him but it only made it hurt worse. Irvine drops him in the hallway. Seifer had to make his move.  
  
Seifer couldn't fight. Fighting meant either loosing his daughter or having her kicked out of her place of care. He'd just have to take a beating, and pray that Irvine didn't have murder on his drunken mind.   
  
Irvine kicks Seifer in a rage. Not caring where his boot landed. Seifer just rolled on the ground and tried not to irritate the beast to much. When his breath was lost, Irvine grabs Seifer's hair and pulls him to his feet. The wall was cold and hard against Seifer's back. His knees wanted to give out but Seifer held his ground. IT didn't take long for Irvine to deck him, then wrap his gloved hands around his throat.  
  
"This will be the last time I see your ugly face." Irvine grumbles.  
  
Seifer clenches his eyes shut and tries to pull in a breath. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe. Energy was draining fast. He didn't have much time before he passed out. Seifer grabs Irvine's hands and tries to pull them away. Seifer apologies to his daughter then kicks Irvine. Irvine didn't flinch, he just slammed Seifer into the wall hard. Successfully knocking the fight out of Seifer.  
  
The world melts to red. Precious seconds winding down slowly to the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. Seifer lets his body relax. It was no use fighting anymore. He'd failed his daughter in one way, but at most she'd get better.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Your killing him!"  
  
"Professor Irvine stop."  
  
Three young students run up to Irvine. The of the three boys grab Irvine's arms and try to pry them away from Seifer's throat. Irvine barely noticed them there. The third stayed back thinking. Thinking about his lessons at what his teachers has taught him. All those classes they took so far nothing seemed to come into mind.  
  
"Wait guys I know! SLEEP!" The closes his eyes and castes sleep.  
  
Irvine's eyes close and he falls backward in a deep sleep. Seifer falling to the ground almost at the same time. The other two boys look at their classmate and smile. They did it they one. A small battle, but Selphie would reward them for keeping Irvine from killing someone. Hey, she awarded whenever they found him period.  
  
"Cure." One of the boys castes on Seifer.  
  
Seifer feels some of his energy come back. But some of the major wounds didn't heal. Like the broken ribs restricting his breathing. Using the wall he pulls himself to his feet. Every bone in his body resisting. Moving like there was no joints at all. Seifer takes a sharp breath and cringes as the pain responds to it. Bad move.  
  
"Thank you." Seifer says weakly.  
  
Seifer reaches in his pocket and pulls out what little money he had and hands it to the boys. Then without another word he staggers away to the bathroom to wash up. He could feel the slick, stickiness of blood caking to his face. Drying ever so quickly as he moved. Oddly enough the taste of coper was coming to his mouth. A taste that wasn't to uncommon. Rounding the bathroom he walks in.  
  
He was alone in the bathroom, no students, no teachers, not another soul. Seifer walks up to the mirror and stares at his reflection. The blood showed what the cure, cured. But it also showed some bruises it didn't. Seifer reaches and turns on the water. cupping some water in his hands he splashes his face. It was cold but it felt good. With a new found energy Seifer washes off his face and his neck and fixed his hair.  
  
Still some marks remained of his beating. Irvine's hand prints for one. A vivid purplish black color. So much for trying to hide the fact. Seifer groans and pulls up his collar. What he wouldn't give for his old jacket right now. Nonchalantly he returns to the infirmary. Back to his daughters side. No one noticed him entering. Much less the fact he was gone.  
  
"Serine, it's dad." Seifer says softly.  
  
Her eyes flicker open and she looks up at her dad. She smiles sweetly.  
  
"Dad, you look bad." She says referring to his tired look.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about that. Welcome back." He messes up her hair. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired daddy." She answered softly. "Daddy, when are you goin' to rescue mommy?"  
  
"I can't rescue you mom." Seifer says.  
  
"But daddy all that took her and sissies, and brouder was a very bad man." Serine said with a confused look.  
  
Seifer stares at his daughter. Could she be telling the truth? "Rest now."  
  
Serine nods and drifts off into a restful sleep. He had to believe her. If there was any hope to get Ellone back and his children he just had to try. Even if it came from a mind of a child. Seifer laughed to himself. His daughter was more then a child, she was a gifted little girl. Most identify she was an Almsy.  
  
Seifer gets up and heads for the door. He was going back to his house and find his old clothes he buried in his barn. On the way out he passes Squall. He pauses beside Squall.  
  
"Watch Serine, I'll be back." Seifer promised then walked away.  
  
Squall looks at the disappearing Seifer. He noticed the bruise marks on his neck. Seifer might be running, but he left his daughter in there care. As problematic as he was he'd never leave a child.  
  
***  
  
Okay that's all I have. 


	3. chapter3

Here's another chapter. Same old same old. Chapter 3 tee hee.   
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8, do you need me to spell that out for you?  
  
  
The sun is just passing down on the horizon when Seifer reaches back home. It hurt to go back, but at least he had to avenge his family. No one crosses him and does something so hanus, and so cruel and expect to live. No one, who ever did this would pay. That man will have his day at the end of Seifer's gunblade. That was more then a threat, it was a promise. A promise sealed when his life was taken way.   
  
Seifer walks up to the barn and walks in. It was basically dark now. Sept a few stray strands of the sun which strained to stay. Soon gone though. Seifer reachers down and begins to dig. It was instinct now on where his old uniform lay. It was years since he last thought about it.  
  
Digging down a three feet he finds the box. Grasping the rope handle he pulls it up from the ground. His hands shook as he opens the lid. There it lay, the same it did years ago. Wasting no more time Seifer changes into his old uniform and grabs his gunblade. His eyes are lit with fury and he was ready to fright anyone right now. No second thoughts, and no regrets.  
  
This is what needed to be done to save his family. And his family is all that he cared for. Turning heal he sets out of the barn. Walking down the same field that brought him home he notices Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, and one other girl. All ready for battle. Seifer puts on his game face and approaches them at an even pace. Were they here to stop him? Maybe they are here to help?  
  
"Hey chicken wuss... Squall." Seifer makes eye contact with Squall.  
  
"I'm not a chicken wuss!" Zell yells.  
  
"We're here to help you." Squall says in this cool monotone.  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"Zell's girlfriend."  
  
"Chicken wuss has a girlfriend." Seifer almost broke out laughing.  
  
Squall just nods. "We know what Irvine did to you, I guess we owe you an apology. We should get back to the Garden we stand a better chance finding the guy there."  
  
"Agreed. But I'm leaving with my daughter if any one decides to start anything with me." Seifer warns.  
  
Squall nods in agreement.  
  
"Look who's the chicken wuss." Zell whispers to his girlfriend.  
  
Seifer glares at him. Zell meeps and shuts up.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the Garden Squall put into roll the plans to help find the person responsible. The rest of the team gone to brush up there skills. Seifer on the other hand, took up pacing in the back round of the Garden for no reason, than he had nothing better to do right now. Eventually Squall got annoyed with it and handed him some polish for his gunblade. Anything to stop Seifer from making a hole in the floor.   
  
By days end Seifer's sword was the shiniest weapon around. Serine finally decided to eat, and they got a lead. A small and almost unnecessary lead. As the old term goes, leave no stone unturned, and that's what they did. Zell's girlfriend had even dug through the library feverishly looking for any bit of information.  
  
Seifer was quickly ditched cause they needed a lead, not a corpse. Seifer looks down at Serine who was poking at the green beans like they were still alive. Seifer grabs on and pops it in his mouth. He figured if he did it, Serine would do it. Course that did leave him to pop in his mouth one nasty tasting green bean. Serine sits back with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Serine don' eat, daddy will put acky in his mouth." Serine chuckles.  
  
Seifer swallows the horrible thing and cringes. He didn't know what was crueler. Him at that age, or Serine? Which ever was Serine hopefully won't make the same mistakes he did. And he could always grant that by being the best father he can. Even if it meant eating horrible green beans everyday for the rest of his life.  
  
"Serine see the school in which daddy went to for a while?" Seifer asks.  
  
Serine nods her head yes, so Seifer picks her up in his arms. The doctor makes no quarrels as Seifer leaves the infirmary with her. Actually figuring it the best for the little girl to get out. Maybe, just maybe, she can make some friends. Zell's girlfriend tickles Serine's chin as she walks into a the infirmary.  
  
"What's her name?"   
  
"Serine Isidra Almsy." Seifer introduces. "And Serine this is a student at the school."  
  
"Hi lady." Serine says barring her head into daddy's jacket.  
  
"Well, Serine Isidra Almsy it's nice to meet you. I'm sure one day you'll make you daddy proud. And hopefully not as destructive as he was." She jokes.  
  
"Daddy wat she talkin' about?" Serine asks.  
  
"Never mind little one." Seifer says with a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She says blushing. "Well, I'll let you go."  
  
"Nice to meet you lady." Serine says.  
  
"You to."  
  
Seifer walks around the circular corder pointing out were different door led too. Then he walked her around again she could get a better view of the water fountain. His next stop was to go harass Quintis. What was she like after all these years? Up the elevator, which Serine loved. Down the hallway and to Quintis's class room. Gently he closed Serine up in his jacket and told her to be still. Seifer looked like he was fat once Serine was succored.  
  
"Hey Quintis babe." Seifer said coolly.  
  
Quintis turns around. Seifer stood awed, Quintis was most indefinitely pregnant and at least eight months along. Quinis on her end looks Seifer up and down and makes a funny face.  
  
"Seifer your fat!" Quintis gasps.  
  
"What do you think marriage does to you." A pang his Seifer's heart. Ellone. "And your pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, ever realized why Selphie is so angry at Irvine."  
  
"Oh. I see now." Seifer thinks. He couldn't miss this chance to scare Quintis. Pregnant or not. "You know when you have the baby it'll pop out like this."  
  
Seifer opens his jacket and Serine pops up and screams at Quintis. Quintis grabs her chest in surprise and stares at Seifer. Serine and Seifer giggle as Seifer turns and runs. Getting her nerve back Quintis grabs a text book and tosses it at Seifer. Missing by a mile. Poor Seifer doesn't stop running till he hits the elevator. There he stops and takes a breather. Serine laughing and enjoying herself.   
  
'Hopefully,' Seifer thinks selfishly, 'she'll never wonder were her mom is. And those memories will vanish.'  
  
Serine hugs her dad sensing his growing pain. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"Later Serine, later."  
  
The elevator doors open and Seifer steps out. Zell's girl friend runs up to them panting heavily, "Seifer, Cid's wife is being attacked. You got to go help hurry."  
  
"Serine stay with chicken wuss's girlfriend daddy will be back."  
  
"Daddy no!" Serine hugs her. "The bad man's here I can sense him daddy don't leave me pea's daddy pea's."  
  
"Sorry it had to come to this." Zell's girlfriend says as she suddenly pulls out a sword and charges Seifer.   
  
Seifer stares in shock. Zell's girlfriend, could she be part of this.  
  
***   
  
I hope you don't mind Isidra but I used your good name. 


	4. chapter4

I'm getting begged for this chapter so I'm not forgetting OMNC it's just that no one gives me any idea's on that fic and I'm running a little dry. SO here's this fic.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF 7 err 8.  
  
  
Seifer snaps out of it and turns his body. The sword misses Serine but pierces through Seifer's back. As Seifer falls forward he tosses Serine into the elevator as the doors close. It was ironic that the door stayed open longer then usual. Fates were with Serine. Zell's girlfriend pulls out her sword and lunges for the door. Seifer grabs her leg. They would not get his daughter. He would not fail to protect this time.  
  
"Let go of me Seifer. All spawn of a socerious's must die." She spits out as she kicks Seifer away with her free foot. "Serine is not exception."  
  
"No, no your not taking Serine away from me." Seifer says reaching for his gunblade and pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"You'll die."  
  
She castes a spell and Seifer can feel his skin to burn. He didn't care. He had one thing and one thing on his mind. Pain was last. She lifts her sword into a defensive position, and both make eye contact. Seconds seem to pass like minutes before the elevator up stairs ding. The clock was done ticking down seconds. She figures Seifer to be zoned out she castes another spell. Figuring Serine to be on the cross walk to the class rooms.   
  
Hit squarely by the spell the walk crashes down unto the floor. Students scatter and a few fall and a couple hold on to a medal cabal that helped hold up the walk that once was. Angry and scared for his daughters safety, Seifer charges her. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a tiny body slowly walking across that cabal. Tiptoeing around fingers careful not to knock any one off. Seifer smiled inwardly knowing his mission now... He had to buy Serine some time. Damn that kid was crazier than him.  
  
Zell's girlfriend catches Seifer's gunblade and grins. She pushes him back and swings an attack. Seifer jumps backwards barely missing.  
  
"Angry?" She taunts.  
  
"You will die." Seifer growls and attacks her with advengence.  
  
Sparks fly as both swords clash. She was just as good as him. Clashing swords he catches her sword and elbows her in the face with an arm quickly freed. Using this time to look up to see where his daughter was. Serine tips the left, but Seifer only looks up only just in time to see her jump into a students arms. She was as safe as she was gonna be.  
  
"You loose." Seifer says happy that she was safe.  
  
Zell's girlfriend screams and increases the spells potency on Seifer. Seifer let the pain come, his mission was fofilled. Seifer screams at the top of his lungs, as she takes a swing with her sword and slashes down his chest. Seifer falls back and doesn't move. His skin beginning to bubble up with burns, and blood flowing like a free crimson river. She takes one good look at the group of students and growls noticing Serine. Mission failed.  
  
"Seifer this is not over, not till ever socerious is dead or dying and all there spawn is gone from this earth... Don't fight we'll be victorious!" She says in finial words.  
  
Turning heal she flees, last thing she wanted was for the whole school to be after her. In the mist of all the chaos no one bothers to fallow. To much needed to be done. Xu and another student run up to Seifer. He was till alive but barely. Knowing his predicament they didn't want to make Serine an orphan. He must be the first to the infirmary.  
  
~~~  
  
Serine sat in Quintis's arms crying. She wanted her daddy, but he was hooked up the funny machines and a breathing tube. His skin continued to burn despite all the attempts to heal. The spell she used was new so no one knew what to do. Serine hops off Quintis's lap and runs into the room were her daddy lay fighting for life. She grabs his warm hand and shakes it.  
  
"Daddy fight. I don' want to be left alone." Serine pleads.  
  
Serine rubs her tear filled eyes on Seifer's hand. Gently the fingers close, Seifer was still there. Quintis touches Serine's shoulder. The doctor slides over another bed and picks up Serine.   
  
"You should be in bed." He scolds.  
  
Serine nods in agreement and rolls to the edge and grabs her daddy's arm hugging it tight. Snuggling it she stairs up at her dad. She didn't care about the tubes and blinking things. She had her daddy. Yawning she goes to sleep. Quintis looks at the doctor as he covers up Serine.  
  
"Will she be okay?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah she should be fine. Go back to your room before you have the baby right here." The doctor says.  
  
Quintis sighs. Would someone be stupid enough to break into the school again tonight? Taking the answer for a no, she walks back to her room. Unaware of Seifer situation with his other family members. To her this was the first time his family had been under attack.  
  
The next morning the doctor returns to check on Seifer. It was early so Serine was still sleeping soundly clutching her dads arm. An arm that held less burns the yesterday. The spell had ended, and Seifer had made it. Carefully he touches Seifer's shoulder and waits for him to react. In which he does. The doctor takes the breathing tube and slowly pulls it out. Seifer gags and just about kicks the doctor.  
  
"Were is Serine?" Seifer croaks.  
  
"Hmm I expect after the night you had you wouldn't notice." The doctor nods towards Serine.  
  
Seifer tries to pull Serine closer but his strength was not quit strong enough yet. The doctor picks up Serine and lays her on Seifer's stomach, she whimpers and hugs her dad. He in returns a hug and pulls her as close as he can. The doctor smiles and leaves, letting dad have his time with his daughter.  
  
Squall enters the infirmary having herd, and seen the news. He glances at Seifer and Serine who lay sleeping cuddled together. In his mind he blamed Seifer for all this trouble. Till the day he came the school was peaceful and safe. Now it wasn't. Rinoa needed to be protected, that's all he cared about. That and he had to direct the clean up of the Garden after the attack earlier.  
  
Seifer opens his eyes and notices Squall. That's the last person he wanted to see right now. Serine yawns and looks at Seifer. Sleepily she wonders why daddy was moving. She was way to young to realize her dads past sins. Hopefully she never will, but as anyone has herd the sins pass from father to child. Serine carried his name, and his reputation.  
  
Squall walks to the door. "Can I talk to you Seifer?"  
  
"What ever needs to be said can be said here. My daughter is never leaving my side." Seifer replies.  
  
"I think your doing this all on your own." Squall accuses.  
  
Seifer quickly covers up Serine's ears. "You think I'd do this to my own child!" Seifer hisses. "I don't know why I came to you for help."  
  
Seifer gets out of bed and almost drops Serine. Putting on his coat he grabs his gun blade. He'd barely had enough arms and his body still hurt. Serine covers hear ears and closes her eyes respecting her dad's need for privacy. Walking toward the door he faces Squall, who had no intention on letting Seifer leave. Once a man's pride his hurt nothing could stop that man from turning heal.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Seifer pushes past Squall holding his head high. Serine uncovers her ears and hugs her dads neck.   
  
"Daddy why are we leaving the school?" Serine asks.  
  
"Because Serine you all better now." Seifer lies.  
  
"Oh okay... Bye mister who knows my daddy!" Serine waves good bye.  
  
God bless the little hearts who always try to do the right things. So innocent and so pure. There the ones that really understand. Nothing was stronger then a child. In a sense they ran the universe in there tiny hands, and they hold the future in a smile. With a wave of the of a hand they slowly start to turn the pages on history.  
  
Squall stares at Serine leaving. Her eyes bright and happy. Probably never known an unhappy day in her life. Now tossed out of a school but Squall's hasty words. Scratching the back of his head he wonders how he could get Seifer to come back. Rinoa would know what to do... Hopefully. The picture of Serine's face comes to his mind. Seifer couldn't be a bad father, he couldn't have. But how to you forgive the past?  
  
***  
  
I stumped AOL spell check agian... I'M THE MASTER OF MISSPELING! BTW don't review I might stop putting out chapters so fast. Me evil 


	5. chapter5

::Yawns:: You know this is the only fic I'm doing that I have a clue on what to do. It's funny.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8.  
  
  
  
Seifer's feet feel heavy as he walks along. The sun was tipping down wards, three more hours till sunset. Serine still hugs Seifer tight watching as the scenery past. She didn't fully understand what all the big trouble was, but she could tell she was getting hungry. It didn't help any that they were nearing a town and she can smell fresh food cooking. Seifer could smell it to, but he had no money, he gave it all to the boys for the help they gave him. Being nice had it's consequences and poor Serine had to pay the price.  
  
"Daddy I'm hungry when are we gonna eat." Serine complains.  
  
"I don't have any money Serine. I don't know when our next meal is." Seifer answers honestly.  
  
"Why can't we go back to the school?" Serine complains.  
  
"Because we can't!" Seifer yells.  
  
Serine eyes go wide and she tries to shirk away in her fathers arms. Her actions quickly put a knife through Seifer's heart. He shouldn't have yelled at her. It was his fault he was such a bad father.  
  
"I'm sorry Serine, " Seifer hugs her. "I'm just tired."  
  
That night Serine and Seifer sleep in a back alley, there being no other choice. Seifer pulls off his jacket and covers up Serine. Still she couldn't sleep peacefully with her stomach feeling so empty. But my the master of the sky, Seifer would not let Serine go without breakfast. There had to be a sucker around town that he could steal food from. Seifer brushes back her hair and kisses her forehead.   
  
"Good night little one, things will be better in the morning."  
  
~~~  
  
An annoying raven woke him up in the morning. Pecking at his hand and cawing in his ear. If the bird didn't stop he'd have roast bird for breakfast. Slapping at the bird Seifer finally awakes. The sun had been up for a while and everyone was bustling around starting there day. Looking at his daughter he saw that she was lost in a bad dream. Gently Seifer puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her. Serine nearly jumps out of her skin at his touch. A cold face ran down her little face.  
  
"It's okay Serine. It was just a dream." Seifer comforts her.  
  
Serine hugs Seifer tight. "I dreamed about mama, sissies, and broder."  
  
"I'll get them back all right Serine." Seifer raises her head so she looks at him. "Now where's that smile."  
  
Serine smiles and chuckles. Seifer's messes up her hair and rises to his stiff legs.  
  
"Serine, you stay here with my jacket. I'm going to find you some breakfast." Seifer orders.  
  
Serine nods happily and watches her dad walk away. She looks around at the stinky ally and notices a small furry thing dart across the alley. She grabs her dads jacket and tosses it over her head. Serine felt safer under the darkness of her dad's jacket. Shifting the jacket something falls to her feet. Money, and enough to get several breakfasts. She grabs it and stuffs into her pockets. She presses her back the building wall and waits for her dads return.  
  
Seifer heads off to an apartment building. He notices a woman setting out a breakfast for her family. An easy steal if she would just turn away for a couple minutes. Seifer grabs a stone and tosses it the house. Cringing as a far window shatters. The woman head snaps up in reply.  
  
"Boys what did you do?" She yells and disappears.   
  
Seifer runs to the house and stacks two things of food and a glass of orange juice before she returns to investigate. Knowing now her sons we're not to blame. Seifer barely ducks away before she comes back into view. She instantly notices the plates gone and shakes her head. Thinking it was her mistake and not Seifer. Personally he didn't want to stay and find out.  
  
He approaches Serine. Laughing at the site of her huddled underneath the huddled under his jacket. sitting down the food he slips a plate under the jacket. But not before he dishes some food off his plate. He also gives her the thing of juice. Hearing her eating he begins to eat his food slowly.  
  
"Thanks daddy." Serine says through a mouth stuffed full of food.  
  
"Your welcome, eat your fill Serine."  
  
Serine listens and eats every bite. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode by the time she was done. Then she remembered about the money she found in her pocket. She hands it to Seifer. Seifer stares at it dumbly counting it out he realizes he has enough for to train tickets to Timber. He hugs his daughter tight.  
  
"We can go somewhere now. But I need you to play ill but not to ill okay." Seifer orders her.  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
Seifer wraps her up in his jacket and hopes his burns still showed. He walks to the train station and up to the booth. The man looks at Seifer and cringes then at the bundle in his arms. Pity showed in his eyes. When he was younger he seen what war did to people. Seifer, to him, looked like a man who just had his house burn down around him. Serine almost looked dead.  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to do this but, you just pay for your ticket I'll pay for your kids. Where you going?" He asks.  
  
"Timber." Seifer says sadly. "Thank you."  
  
Seifer pays him the money and walks towards the train with two tickets. In his mind he calls the booth runner a moron. Finding a seat he uncovers Serine's head a little bit. She takes a deep breath and wrinkles her nose. Seifer almost forgotten his jacket needed a washing.   
  
Timber was a long ride, but Seifer fell back to sleep. Serine stayed awake and watched out the window. Intent catching everything she could. The train moved fast and it amused her. She was almost sad when the train began to slow. It's destination close at hand. Still she had her dad and he was going to make everything all better. Serine shakes Seifer as she sees the building come up. Seifer cracks his eyes open.  
  
"Daddy we're here."  
  
"I can see." Seifer says not feeling to well.  
  
The exit the train at Timber and enter the crowded streets. Serine insisted on walking but Seifer refused. An old lady touches his arm. She was small and only stood about to Seifer's waist. He looked into her old eyes and he sensed she wanted to help him. He couldn't let her. He turns and walks away. Several feet away there she was standing in front of him. Seifer looks behind him then at her. How did she do that? He sighs agreeing to listen to her in his mind.  
  
"What do you want old lady?" Seifer asks.  
  
"Please with me. I can tell your sick, and the child needs food." She says smacking her toothless gums.  
  
Should he trust her? Looking at Serine he could hear and feel her tummy rumble. "Okay, but try any thing funny old lady and your dead."  
  
She scoffs at Seifer's foolishness. She walks ahead then suddenly feels his head go light. Seifer tried to regain control but his eyes roll back and he falls forward. Vaguely away of the world moving, much less his body hitting the ground. Serine screams and somehow lands away from her father. The old lady looks at him and grabs the arm of a young man passing by.  
  
"Excuse my sir, my grandson just passed out can you carry him for me?" She asks sweetly.  
  
The man looks at the old lady and the size of Seifer. He grabs his buddy and together they pick up Seifer and fallow the lady.  
  
~~~  
  
"Squall you let Seifer leave!" Rinoa yells. "He has a daughter, no home, and probably no money!"  
  
"Rinoa I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Squall says quietly.  
  
"You never think, that's your probablem." Rinoa snaps in finial as she leaves the room.  
  
Squall scratches the back of his head, and kicks at the ground. Rinoa was off trying to find Seifer now, and she was more then ready to strangle Squall. Well Selphie need to get out, so that was one good thing.  
  
**  
  
Sorry it's short. Forgive this author but I have OMNC to work on not to mention something else. 


	6. chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
I was going to hold this for lack of reviews till I discovered the leak in the basement and needed to get my frustrations out on something.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8  
  
  
Seifer felt the fuzz of reality coming back. He felt like shit and he wished it was over. His eyes clearing a little bit he notices he's on a small room in a run down house. Even the dresser close to the bed he was lying on was rotting apart. Putting his hands to his eyes he remembers suddenly feeling light headed, the sensation of falling, and then waking up here. Where was here and how did he get here? Seifer and were was Serine?  
  
Seifer forces himself into a sitting possession, his body unable to keep up Seifer passes out. During several long hours it seemed to Seifer he kept waking up and passing out again. Occasionally feeling a lot of pain, and the old woman giving him something and forcing him to drink something.   
  
Seifer awoke his finial time in the same dark ramshackle house. Remembering the old lady he looks up at the ceiling. A cockroach crawls across the cracked ceiling. It was medium sized black cockroach and looked well fed. It seemed to be looking at him. Almost mocking him. Wait a minute where was Serine? As if reading his mind a small shoe hits the cockroach by luck. It drops down on his chest with a thump. Seifer grabs it and looks at it.  
  
"Missing something Serine?" Seifer asks with more of a croak.  
  
"Daddy your awake." Serine crawls on Seifer's legs. "Can you give me my shoe back?"  
  
"No, you tossed it and it hit me so it's mine." Seifer challenges.  
  
Serine grabs at it. "Give it back."  
  
Seifer sits up and holds it out of her reach. He laughs at her as she jumps at it. She even tried to pull down his arm. Laughter erupts from Seifer's stomach. Drawn by the laughter the old lady walks into the room. In her hands she holds two bowls of soup.  
  
"Give you her shoe back... You shouldn't be staining yourself so soon." The old lady scolds.  
  
Seifer hands Serine her shoe back. Serine snatches it and hugs it not wanting her dad to tease her with it again. The old lady hands them a bowl of soup with two spoons. Looking at the soup he was surprised to see the high quality of the food. Unlike the house, the food was well taken care of. Seifer takes a small bite, the soup was good. Better then anything at the school... But nothing better then Ellone. Again the loneliness for her comes back.  
  
"How long have I been in and out?" Seifer says lowering the bowl.  
  
"A little over a week, you had an infection I almost lost you... And you seemed to call out for a woman named Ellone a lot." The old lady says in a softer then usual tone. "Who's Ellone?"  
  
"Serine's mother, my wife... She was-" Seifer chokes.  
  
"It's okay." The old lady pushes up his bowl. "Eat and get strong."  
  
Seifer looks at the food he was no longer hungry. He was about to shove it away when a wooden spoon struck his head. Seifer grabs his head and cringes. One eye on the old lady who was shaking the wooden spoon at him. Like a scolded child Seifer eats his food. Serine chuckles as she hands her empty bowl to the old lady.  
  
"More."  
  
"Okay I'll get you more. Your a growing girl you need to eat alot." The lady says.  
  
Serine smiles and bounces on the bed.  
  
"Your a suck up ain't ya kid?" Seifer asks over his spoon.  
  
Serine looks at Seifer with a big toothy smile. Looking to guilty to look innocent.  
  
The day passes slowly. The old lady forces Seifer to stay in bed. Slapping him with a spoon every time he tempted to get out. Serine hopped in and out of the room. She seemed to find this place fun. And cockroaches to her became a distraction. Something to do to kill time. If Seifer didn't heal soon the old lady would have no cockroaches left to keep her company. Not to mention all the guts will be hard to get off her shoes.  
  
In the middle of the night the old lady waddles into the room caring a large black back pack. She sits it on the floor and shakes Seifer. She watches anxiously as Seifer opened his tired eyes. He was sleeping nicely and he didn't want to be disturbed. Seifer rolls over and temps to go back to sleep. The old lady hits him with a spoon and covers his mouth as he yells at her.  
  
"Seifer you must hurry and leave. Strangers are coming for you and there not friendly, I herd there's three woman in town looking for you." The old lady whispers.  
  
The sleep clears from his mind and he moves from the comfort of the bed. The lady steps aside as Seifer rushes out to find his daughters room. Which was just the next door over. It took him a second to see her room was well furnished and not worn down. Serine had a lot of toys to play with. The old woman spoiled Serine, Seifer steps on sharp toy with his bare foot, a little to much to say.  
  
Serine whimpers as Seifer picks her up. He shushes her and runs back to his room. The old lady motions for him to put her into the back pack. Which was well padded and just the right size to hold Serine comfortably. Carefully he sits her in.   
  
The old lady disappears as he slides on his boots. She comes back with some of Serine's toys and a bowl of gooey stuff. The toys she puts in by Serine the stuff she apply's to Seifer's face covering up the scar. Then she brushes his hair down. furiously Seifer screeches his head totally not used to the feeling of his hair down.  
  
"Take her and go Seifer." Seifer carefully puts on the back pack.  
  
The old lady stands on the bed and closes an inside flap and sits some stuff on it to cover up Serine's compartment, then struggles to close the top. The pack looked stuffed full. A travelers load.  
  
"Which way did those girls go?" Seifer asks.  
  
"To the main hotel. Now shoo with you." The old lady snaps.  
  
Seifer walks out of the house unto the street. In the distance he notices torches heading his direction. Pausing he looks at the old lady's house. Will she be okay? The old lady's image appeared to him, then vanished. A cold chill runs through his spine and he runs down the ally. Hopefully he could discover where the hell he was. Something leds him down a dark, errie path. All he could see was darkness. Several times he tried to see his hand in front of his face. Futile, but a game to pass the seconds. Not to mention every time he tried to force his eyes to focus ahead he got nauseated.  
  
The town of Timber showed gracefully in the darkness. Just a little while longer. He could make it. A torch was thrust into his face. Seemingly accusing him of something. Seifer blinked painfully from the sudden light. Just a second ago the only light was from the town of Timber.  
  
"He's not the one, no scar and his hairs not slicked back." A voice says with disappointment.  
  
"Who are you?" Seifer asks shielding his eyes.  
  
"The new order, you should know of us by now... But then you are a traveler. We have come to rid the world of sorcerious's and there spawn. To bring the world back to innocence and free her children from bondage." The person says with a fearer voice.  
  
"There haven't been anyone like that in a long time." Seifer says.  
  
"We caught one a couple days ago." Someone boasts. "A sorcerous with five kids. She'll be sacrificed later, but you should have herd her kids dying screams," he says with to much pleasure.  
  
Seifer heart seems to stop beating. A lump built in his throat so big it prevented him from screaming. His legs wanted to give out but the sheer shock kept him standing. He knew who they were talking about. Ellone, and his kids... His kids who were dead. The man's voice held no lie in it. His kids died an agonizing death, not fast, but slow.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Seifer blinks. He didn't realize he put down the pack and his blade was in his hand. He didn't care these people would pay. Seifer moves forward and cuts someone's throat. Someone grabs his shoulder and he stabs back into there gut. The third had not time to react as the blade cut him in half.  
  
"That was my family." Seifer growled.  
  
Hearing running Seifer grabs the pack and runs to Timber on weak legs. It was certain that the three had painful deaths. And hopefully they were slow.  
  
~~~  
  
The hotel staff look up as they notice a man covered in blood runs in caring a heavy pack. One woman covers her mouth and keeps from screaming as Seifer stumbles forward. Seifer could feel tears running down his face, there was no way he could calm the panicky staff. One of the maids run up the stairs. A breeze stirs the tension, but like a heavy smoke doesn't clear it.  
  
"Seifer?!" Rinoa shouts running to him.  
  
Seifer collapses and cries out as she touches his shoulder. Rinoa kneels down and tries to get a good look at Seifer.  
  
"There gone Rinoa," Seifer bawls out. "Five of my six children faced agonizing deaths."  
  
"Oh God." Rinoa hugs Seifer letting him cry on her shoulder.  
  
Rinoa feel's Seifer's back move, motioning for the stunned Selphie. Selphie carefully peels back the pack off of Seifer. Seifer carelessly letting her. To stricken by grief. Curious Selphie opens the pack and digs through finding the hidden pouch and opens that to. Little sleepy eyes look out concerned.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa look up as they hear a commotion outside. They were coming for Seifer. Rinoa points Selphie to the upstairs and she helps Seifer to his feet and pushes him towards the resturant part. Abandoned at 3 am. Selphie repacks Serine hastly and runs upstairs with her. Waking up Xu.  
  
"Shh, we got trouble." Selphie wispers sticking Serine in the closet.  
  
Serine so startled remains quiet. To afraid to move.  
  
"What's going on?" Xu whispers.  
  
"Play asleep or were dead, same with Serine." Selphie hops in her bed just as the hotel is invaded.  
  
***  
  
Okay I've vented my fustrations, so there probably won't be another chapter till I get more reviews. 


	7. chapter7

If anyone spots any other Ellone/Seifer fics, please tell this author.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8  
  
Xu tried not to move as she herd foot steps in the hallway. Moving quickly down the hall and disturbing everyone in there path. Xu looks Selphie. She could see that Selphie was looking at her. She looked so scared in the darkness. Xu gives her a nervous smile and clenches her eyes shut. Almost at the same time the door slams open. Xu sits up with a start and tries to look very grogy. Selphie groaned and apperently didn't move fast enought and she was dragged out of bed and droped on the floor.  
  
"Out in the hallway." A voice orders.  
  
Not thinking twice Xu grabs Selphie and helps her out the door. One of the fundies grabs the girls and slams them face first into the across wall. Just like all the other people along there pathes. Selphie glares at Xu knowing that Serine was still in the bag, and that the room was being torn apart. Xu motions for Selphie to remain calm.  
  
"Nothing in there. Nothing at all." She hears the voice speak.  
  
"Move on then. They have to be here some where!"  
  
"And clue how Rinoa's doing?" Selphie whispers to Xu.  
  
"I don't know." Xu whispers back.  
  
"Stop talking!" A voice shouts.  
  
Xu and Selphie cringe as they are hit with a stick. Surely noteing not to talk with in the ranks. One last look Xu and Selphie hope this is does not turn into a hostage situation. That's all they would need right about now.  
  
****  
  
Rin sat at a table with Seifer who was bawling his eyes out still. She herd the people come in so she did what the only thing she could. Slip Seifer into a girlish out fit and comb down his hair. Rin gently stroaks his hand. Fundies fill the room, and at that moment she realizes that she might be one of there future targets.  
  
"Do you mind where havingly a womanly conversation here!" Seifer snaps.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, Sally. It's alright I'm certian he'll come back. Just calm down." Rin coos.  
  
The male fundies look at Rinoa and Siefer and quickly back out of the resturant area. Male instincts told them distraught woman must be advoided like the worst plague. Not to mention it was also past exsperiance. It was clear that that man and his child could have gone into the resturant without being chased out.  
  
"What do we do now?" Someone asks coming up to the leader of the group.  
  
"The only thing we can do, put everyone back into there rooms, this place is going to be burned down. If there not here then it's a exsample." He orders.  
  
****  
  
Xu and Selphie look up surprised. Finially they are allowed to go backinto there rooms. The door slams shut behind them and they can here the door being sealed shut. No time to worry about that, where was Serine? The backback lay on the ground contents strewn all around, it's hidden compartment open. Xu enters the closet and notices little feet. Serine hid in a small defect in the wall, no one bothered to check it.  
  
Serine crawls out and looks at them with big eyes. Selphie hugs her tight and rocks her back and forth.   
  
"Slephie do you smell something?"  
  
Selphie sniffs, "smoke, what's burning?"  
  
Xu rushes to the window and notices flames licking at the side of the hotel. They are trapped, or soon will be. Locking eyes with Selphie they can now hear the anguished screams of paniced people trying to get out. Selphie grabs Serine.  
  
"Pack her up, maybe we can get out of this alive." Xu orders.  
  
Selphie nods and helps Serine into her back pack. The hastely shoves everything on top. Xu opens the window and tosses her and Selphie's weapon out the window. A fire escape hung low next building across. A possible toss and hook.  
  
"Hand me her."  
  
Selphie complies, Xu grabs the backback and holds Serine above the smoke. Getting her nerve to toss her. Knowing one slip could mean Serines death.  
  
"Serine your going to feel a weightless feeling, please don't panic." Xu says.  
  
"Okay." Serine answers muffled by the bag.  
  
"Xu no!" Selphie gasps, but to late.  
  
The back pack soars trough the air and in a tense three hour second the bag hooks. Percariously, but for now Serine was safe. Xu manuvers to hang out the window. Selphie dances, and looks at the door. What about Rinoa, and Seifer. Annoyed Xu looks at Selphie.  
  
"Come on, they can defend for themselves." Xu orders.  
  
"I can't do that jump." Selphie chimes scared.  
  
Xu climbs back into the window. "You have to try. Please, before it's to late."  
  
"The door we have to try the door." Selphie says running to the door.  
  
"For Serine's sake, she's gonna fall if someone don't jump!" Xu screams at Selphie.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll try."  
  
Selphie walks to the window and crouches on the cill. It was three stories down, a painful fall if she missed. No, she must think of that. Selphie looks at the flames licking at the side of the hotel, hungryly surging for more lives to claim. Selphie takes one last look at Xu then jumps.  
  
Selphie screams and closes her eyes. She wasn't going to make it, she just knew it. Her hands touch the cold metal, she closes her fingers and waits... She made it! Selphie pulls herself up and cheers.   
  
"Xu I made it! I made it!"  
  
"Serine." Xu calls over.  
  
"OH," Selphie leans over and pulls up Serine.  
  
Xu perches on the window cill and prepares to jump. But the fire below had other plans. In a surreal fashion the wall beneith Xu collapses and she falls. Xu didn't have time to scream before her head hit the cement. A loud cracking sound filling the space between the buildings. Selphie stares stuned as Xu's life spills out of her split open skull.  
  
"What's happening?" A Serine asks from the bag.  
  
Selphie snaps back, "Nothing Serine."  
  
Selphie puts the back pack on and climbs down the latter. Reminding herself not to look at Xu. She had to head for the train. That's where more then likely Rinoa would head if they are still alive.  
  
***  
  
R&R PLEASE! 


	8. chapter8

Finially I'm getting around to this. ::sighs::  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8 understand?  
  
  
Selphie hugs Serine tightly, scanning the crowd as it filed in. In her heart she accused everyone of the passagers of being the people who ended Xu's life, and makeing a child sad. Serine shakes in fear, tears rolling out of her eyes. How much she longed for her father. The only one of her faimly she yet to knew to be alive. Selphie rests her head agianst the seat back and closes her eyes, as the train begins to roll foward. At almost the same time she feels strong arms pick her up and dump her into the seat before. She opens her mouth to scream but hears Serines voice.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Selphie corrects herself as Rinoa pushes in beside her.   
  
"You know you could have gave me fair warning Seifer." Selphie half heartidly scolds.  
  
Seifer hugs his daughter tight and and ignores Sephie. Gently he strocked her hair and hummed little notes that calmed her down. So great was the instinct to protect his daughter, that nobody, not even fundies could take that away. Rinoa breaks her eyes away from Seifer and looks around the train. Xu was missing and Rinoa was curious wear she was.  
  
"Where is Xu?" Rinoa asks.  
  
"Xu." Selphie turns her face away. "She's gone. If I wouldn't have hesitated she'd be here. I'm so sorry Rinoa."  
  
"Selphie don't say that." Rinoa hugs Selphie. "There was nothing to be done. Just like those people in the hotel there was nothing we could do to save there lives to."  
  
"Yeah, I could have never been happy." Seifer responds glumly.  
  
The train speeds by down the track. Fundies still searched the city for the child and for Seifer. Two people now the most searched for people around. This day more lives would be taken for the sake of ridding the world of sorcerers. Twas it the heart of a foolish man that started all of this.   
  
Back at the garden Seifer walks slowly behind the two girls. Serine curled up against daddy, carfully balanced on his right arm. Several of students caste glances at them. News of the masicre at the hotel must have reached here by now. And the four of them being the only survivors they would have alot of exsplaining to do. First of all Serine would have to be taken care of. Serine deserved to be involved in this a little as possible. It was only rightful.  
  
Squall walks forward and locks eyes with Seifer. Instinctivly Seifer gives Squall the notion to come foward, and that he needed to talk. Causiously Squall looks at Serine witch was looking at Squall with big eyes.  
  
"It's okay." Seifer says softly. "She knows what I have to tell you already."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rinoa's in danger to." Seifer states firmly. "I know you probably don't belive me but there out to get all of Rinoa and Ellones kind, I know you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yeah," Squall scratches the back of his head. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"I'd say we use the basement of this school and keep what's most precious to us under lock and key."  
  
"You think it's safe down there?"  
  
"Squall," Seifer growls his voice getting a bit to high. "Is it safer up here were it's certian death?"  
  
Squall rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Rinoa, and I'll get things moving. Talk to this to no one else."  
  
"Of course." Seifer replies disdainly.  
  
Seifer watches as Squall pulls Rinoa away. Rinoa was in a pissy mood. Not unexspected after the death of Xu. The two had been close for some time and really close of freinds. If was not for her help with the sorceris situation earler in there lives, Seifer figures, Xu would have became just another forgotten student. Rinoa slaps Squall, Seifer cringes, but Squall remained cold faced.  
  
Rinoa walks up to Seifer and takes Serine with out another word. Seifer strokes his daughters hair one last time before Rinoa walked away with her. Seifer wanted to grab Serine and hold her a little longer, but he'd never let go later. Looking at Squall Seifer decided to take all his extra fustrations out on his usual scape goat.  
  
"When I find the person who did this, I swear I'm going to make that person regreat ever takeing there first breath." Seifer promices.  
  
"I'm with you."   
  
"Me to!" Selphie calls out.  
  
"Me to." Zell and girlfriend come out.  
  
"I feel quilty for all I've done to Seifer. And in a sense I feel quilty to... I'm in." Irvine offers.  
  
"If I wasn't pregnant I'd join in, but I'll make sure no one gets past these gates." Quintis walks up with two studnets. "I'd like you to me Ro and Rowen, two twins, they and Snow Wolf will be coming with you."  
  
"I'm Ro, Snow Wolf is rounding up more students. We all think we head back to Timber. That's were there strongest."  
  
"That's were we should hit. I'm Rowen."  
  
****  
  
Okay that for all 


	9. chapter9

lestatsdarkrose, careful reading this chapter. I know how you get with this subject.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Final fantasy 8  
  
  
Ro, and Rowen looked at the group innocently. Except for Quintis, the group wondered what their weapons might be. As far as they could see they didn't have anything on them. Rowen comes forward to talk to the group, almost like an accident Ro trips her. Rowen falls to the ground and makes a sound of pain. Waiting for everyone to glare at Ro, Rowen uses Squall's leg to get up and glares at her sister coldly.  
  
"Not kind RoRo, not to mention it's a bad first impression." Rowen scolds.  
  
"It was an accident I swear." Ro defends herself.  
  
"Stop fighting," Squall orders.  
  
"I can't believe my child is trusted to the order of kids like this, enough Selphie is bad enough." Seifer groans holding his head.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie shouts, "What do you mean by that!"  
  
"Please lets drop this now." Quintis scolds. "We got a mission, Ro, Rowen, can you go get Snow Wolf please?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They say together.  
  
"Wait, what is your weapons?" Squall asks.  
  
"You SURE you want to know?" They ask together.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ro and Rowen shrug. Ro pulls out a small remote device and presses the button. All the belts and straps on Squall's pants blow leaving his pants barely scalded. Squall lets out a scream and nearly jumps ten feet into the air. Everyone but Squall starts laughing hysterically. Quintis held her bulging stomach, and Selphie held Irvine. This was to funny. Squall holds his chest and glares at the girls. They shrug.  
  
"We make things go boom." Rowen starts.  
  
"You asked you deal with it." Ro finishes.  
  
"Great we got pyromaniacs on our team." Squall groans regaining himself.  
  
"Squall, if they can pull that on you, I want them on our team." Seifer says in a nonnegotiable tone.  
  
"I agree, did any one of us see them place the explosives?" Selphie asks.  
  
Everyone shakes there heads no. Selphie and Quintis looks at Squall's belt and straps on the floor and begin to giggle again.  
  
****  
  
The group gathers in front of Timber, Seifer and Selphie's eyes still heavy with sleep. Snow Wolf stood in head of the twins and watched as Squall thought over the situation. Irvine thoughtfully tried to figure out a plan. The best one yet is getting the in habitants out of Timber. That way no more innocent lives would be lost. Squall and Irvine's eyes fall on the twins who were playing with C-4 explosives.  
  
"Think you can evacuate the city?" Squall asks.  
  
A wide grin crosses the girls' faces. "Yup, little or big booms."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Medium girls, and don't blow up anything being used." Snow Wolf corrects.  
  
"Okay Snow Wolf. All we need is an hour."  
  
Ro and Rowen split off in two different directions. Ro into the city, and Rowen some were outside of the city. Squall motions for Snow Wolf. Cautiously she comes over and waits for Squall to speak.  
  
"We're going to count fundies." Squall says. "Irvine keep an eye on Seifer, and Selphie make sure they rest while were away."  
  
"Will do, be careful Squall, I don't want to find out what Rinoa would do to me if you didn't return in one peace." Irvine smiles.  
  
"You worry to much." Squall says as he walks away.  
  
"Do I?" Irvine asks. "I thought it was Seifer who is getting the grey hair fast."  
  
"My wife is kidnapped, most my kids are dead, and the only relative I know for certain is alive is extreme danger." Seifer growls.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Seifer, I knew things were getting shaky on the outside. If I wouldn't have gone to visit then maybe your family would be safe right now." Irvine sits on the grown and stares at the sand. "It all started cause I came to visit. Just on a whim cause I knocked up Quintis and Selphie learned about our affair."  
  
Selphie's face turns bright red with embarrassment.  
  
"No, it's my fault, if I wouldn't have fallen for Ellone she would have been safe with Squall."  
  
"What about Serine, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer's face drops, and suddenly his arms ached to hold her. Irvine walks over to Seifer and does something he'd never do before. He wraps his arm around Seifer and tries to comfort him. It felt really odd, but he always saw girls doing it. He glances at Selphie for reassurance but she had fallen asleep. Gently Seifer's head drifts to Irvine's shoulder as Seifer begins to cry.  
  
***   
  
Awww 


End file.
